


Batfam + TV Tropes

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Evolving Tags, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Rules: Go to tvtropes.org and click the 'Random Tropes' button, then write a 100-1000 word fic featuring said trope. - 1. StephCass - Intertwining Fingers2. StephCass + Bruce & Cass - Coming Out





	1. Intertwining Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i'm doing this, but it's fun! also, all of these one-shots are set in the same universe :)

Stephanie laughed as she collapsed on Cass’s bed. “Tonight was crazy!” she exclaimed. She looked up and beamed. “Thanks for coming with!”

Cass smiled back at her, a fond light in her dark eyes. “Not a problem.” She gingerly moved to lie down next to the blonde. “It was fun.”

Steph beamed and tucked her head into the crook of Cass’s neck, reaching down to intertwine their fingers, for the moment ignoring their gloves. She sighed, causing Cass to shiver. “I like going out with you, Cass. I like being a superhero with you. It’s fun.”

The darkness of the room hid Cass’s large grin. “I enjoy it too, Steph. Maybe we should do it again tomorrow?”

Steph tightened her grasp on Cass’s fingers. “We definitely should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: StephCass + Bruce & Cass - Coming Out


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was sitting, alone, in the Cave when his daughter and Brown joined him. Brown had an arm loosely wrapped around Cass’s shoulders, a bright, but nervous grin on her lips. Cass, for her part, had a faint smile playing on hers as well. 

“Hello, girls,” Bruce said, arching an eyebrow. “Why are you here?” 

“Do I need a reason to see my dad?” Cass asked, a look of intense innocence on her face. Bruce snorted, knowing that look well - she had learned it from Dick. She had also learned, a year or so ago, that he tended to melt whenever she called him dad. 

He turned to her fully. “Cass, do you have something to tell me? Or something that you need?” he asked. 

Stephanie pointed at him with her free arm and made a dinging sound, resulting in him and Cass sending her strange looks. She shrugged and removed her arm from Cass’s shoulders, taking a step back. “This is all yours, Princess,” she said. 

Cass made a face at her before returning her attention to Bruce, who had arched his brows higher as he waited. “Dad, I believe I am a…” she sent Steph a look from the corner of her eye and Steph just beamed at her, causing her to sigh, “I believe I am a lesbian. I am unsure as to why I am supposed to tell you though.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he sat frozen for a moment, before a small smile stole its way onto his face. “You didn’t have to tell me, but I’m very happy you decided to do so.” 

“I’m also dating Steph.” Steph’s eyes widened from behind Cass while Cass just beamed at Bruce. 

Bruce arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He moved his head so he was facing the still coughing girl and said, “How many of my children that you have dated is that now?” 

Stephanie adjusted herself and flattened her lips. “Two,” she said. “But my relationship with Cass won’t be ending like mine and Tim’s did. 

Bruce nodded. “I should hope not,” was all he said before he returned his attention to Cass. “I’m very honored you would let me know all of this.” 

Cass smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crappy ending is crappy 
> 
> up next: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r/Jason Todd - Really Gets Around + Ethical Slut


End file.
